


'The Birds of Our Hearts' aka The Bet

by Honey__Bunny



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bets, Bravery, Challenges, Dancing, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, I'm in love and so are they, Linny ship, Luna's mom is a goddess, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sapphic September 2019, Sapphic energy, Science, Soap Operas - Freeform, There are so many feels, binge watching, everything is gay, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey__Bunny/pseuds/Honey__Bunny
Summary: Day 1 of Sapphic September 2019“I want you to kiss me.” / ImmenseLuna and Ginny are both in love. They are both pining. They are both idiots. They both like challenges a little too much. And they both deserve this happy ending I just gave them...





	'The Birds of Our Hearts' aka The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this account, which I decided I'd dedicated exclusively to femslash, so Sapphic September seemed a good opportunity to start uploading.  
I'd go down with this ship any and every time. I love them so much. I hope I could give them what they deserve. 
> 
> Luna and Ginny, a bunch of fluff, a bunch of angst. HAPPY END!!
> 
> The day's prompt was: “I want you to kiss me.” / Immense  
I used both, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also; your comments make me extremely happy, even if it's just a keysmash, so don't hold back yourself!

Dancing with Luna was Ginny’s favourite pastime, although she would never admit it to anyone. A few times a month Luna would crash at Ginny’s place and they would listen to classic rock, scream their throats out, and jump til they didn’t have more energy for anything.  
Of course from time to time, some slow songs came up on the playlists. Those were the moments when Luna took her hand, pulled her close, and they just swayed. Usually Ginny dreamt about these moments for weeks after they happened. And every time she remembered, she flushed so red, that people started looking weirdly at her. It’s been a long time, since Ginny admitted to herself, that she was hopelessly, and immensely in love with her best friend, and she still wouldn’t act on it. So she kept herself to those sleepover “dates”. So whatever if she couldn’t shake the heartache every morning after them. So what if she couldn’t think about anything else. She was happy that she could see Luna happy, and she wouldn’t want to ruin their relationship. And there is no way that Luna could feel the same way, right? 

Right. Ginny would hopefully never know that Luna was dreaming about her every day, since they were seventeen. Their dancey sleepover nights were her favourite days. And every time she looked at Ginny, she would imagine how her lips would feel against hers.  
Last morning Luna woke up with a strange sort of determination. It was march 16th, the birthday of her mother. Or rather, her would-be-birthday since she wasn’t around anymore. Though that little bit of a fact didn’t really matter. Luna liked to celebrate her mother, just for the sake of it, even if she couldn’t see it, Luna liked to imagine she was with her. Her mother was a scientist, and she always told Luna many things about experimentation. One thing she said really stuck with Luna. “Without bravery, there wouldn’t be any new discoveries. If you want to know what is the outcome for sure, you have to try.” It was her motto.  
So this morning she decided, she will try. She really didn’t want to go anymore without clear answers. She will be brave, she said to her mirror on the way to work. And this is all nice and good. But how will she act on it? Luna asked from herself. Then she realized it was the day of the newest episode of their favourite tv-show. Before she could think about it more, she texted Ginny: “Wanna bet Marisol ends up with Ilena?”.  
Within seconds the answer came: “No way. She and Giselle have way more chemistry”  
“You wish.”  
“Okay fine. What should we bet on?”  
“How about the winner, can ask one thing from the loser, and the loser has to do it no matter what.”  
“Fine by me. But get ready to lose!!!!”  
Luna put her phone away, and with a slight smirk on her face, continued her way to work.

Evening came, and Luna and Ginny were sprawled out on Ginny’s fluffy carpet, eating Indian food out of take-out boxes, bingeing ‘The Birds of Our Souls’ while gossiping about their lifes. Soon the ending scene came. Both girls were screaming at the TV in unison, eagerly watching Marisol’s decision. Ginny was looking at it with wide eyes as Marisol took Ilena’s hand and admitted her love to her, while Luna was delightfully chanting the shipname “Marina, Marina!!”. But the scene didn’t end there. Marisol turned to Giselle and confessed, that she was in love with both of them, and she couldn’t choose. She proposed the idea that they should date all together, and for that Giselle kissed her.  
Both girls were sitting on the ground, gaping at the TV, hardly realizing what’s happening. All while Luna’s mind was racing. This is not how she imagined. What will happen now?  
Ginny looked at her; utter confuse on her face: “So, who won?”  
“ I don’t know. Both I guess?, What should we do?”  
“ How about we each do what the other asks?”  
“ Okay by me, who is the first?” – Luna asked hopefully, with butterflies in her belly.  
“ It should be you; technically Marisol and Ilena got together first”  
“That’s right!” – answered Luna with a half-smile on her face.  
“So what do you want?”  
Luna gathered up all her courage and blurted out: “ I want you to kiss me.”  
The blood in Ginny’s veins froze. Did Luna finally realize what a fool she was, and decided it would be fun to mess? Or perhaps Luna decided to mess around a little for the fun of it? Whichever it could be; a bet is a bet. And Ginny could never turn down challenges, so before she could put more thought to it, she leaned in and pushed her lips against the other girls lips.  
And it was more than she ever dreamt of. It was the best feeling in the world, even though her heart was breaking. Since there is no way Luna could be serious. She would know.  
She pulled back, and opened her eyes ready for anything. Except the thing she saw. In Luna’s eyes there was nothing but pure adoration and happiness. Before she could comprehend her own thoughts, the blonde girl started talking.  
“I’m sorry, if this was too much. Just… you know I wanted to do this for such a long time. I understand if you don’t want me around you anymore, I just had to know…” 

Luna trailed off at the end of her sentence. She was absolutely terrified, and Ginny wasn’t reacting. She searched her face for any emotion, but she didn’t understand what she saw. Then Ginny opened her mouth and a quiet question left her lips: “ You wanted to kiss me?”  
Luna didn’t know how to react, so she decided honesty would be the best answer.  
“Of course I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you for the better part of the past four years!” Ginny’s eyes became comically large. “ Ginny; I love you, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way but please say something!”  
It took Ginny a moment to realize what she just heard, and the tears of relief started gushing from her eyes. “ I love you too Luna. Loved you for such a long time, but I could never imagine you’d feel the same way!”  
Luna immediately lunged forward and wrapped the redhead in a tight embrace. Not letting go until her sobs evened out. When Ginny opened her eyes and looked up, she could see nothing but the eyes of Luna, blue like the sky in the summer. Before she could think about it, she leaned forward and kissed her again. And it was messy, salty, and really good.  
Now it was Luna’s turn to ask: “you won too. What do you want me to do?”  
And Ginny didn’t need to think about it when she said: “I want you to be my girlfriend!”


End file.
